neils_natterfandomcom-20200215-history
Monch🐍
'HEWWO!? ' Monch is a Big Gay who joined natter after seeing The Tumblr Post, and has never looked back since. He complains a lot, and should probably make less venting posts. I have nothing more to add here so you may as well skip over this. Monch was the creator of the Last Post, before Natter was obliterated forever. History Awakening Monch joined the app in August 2017 as @ezzbett, in the stage of Late Natter, discovering it after the infamous tumblr post made its rounds, once again. Even then being one of the youngest on the app, he got bored of the inevitable glitchiness and constant spam, having left the app by October. Resurrection Monch began to use the app much more around April 2018, after the initial fame of the app had worn off and most users left for good. Although never being as integral as some other users, monch had a noticeable presence throughout natter's days. He witnessed The Final God War, though due to his dumb brain thingy he literally does not remember any of it. Monch never had a noticeable brand, once stating that his brand was 'Bad jokes and Gay Mood.' When Neil announced that natter would be deleted, monch attempted to bring more people onto the app, hoping to show Neil the error in his ways and convince him that the app was still popular. He only succeeded in bringing on then-known Monch's GF, (soon Monch's BF and now ._Suicidal_. ._Skeleton_.,) quickly becoming one of the greatest power couples on the app literally made for dating. Luckily, everyone's favourite frog Aaron made a deal with Neil to keep the app running for another two months, in which monch used wisely by making more bad shitposts. Destruction Monch was around to witness natter's final days, providing support and shitposts during the trying time. He relocated to Mastodon with the aid of Doom ������l ����. Shitposting Style Though insisting that he does not have a shitposting style, monch in fact does have common themes, including but not limited to; * Gay Moods * Appreciation For @aaron * making up words that don't make sense * jokes he stole from his younger sister * nonsensical combinations of words that almost rhyme * things he thought of in the middle of the night while delirious * Furry Culture * Crying In The Comments™ * 'lmao' Physical Description Monch has never properly engaged in selfie hour, once only posting a picture of themselves next to some Domino's Pizza, omitting their face. Therefore, monch's true appearance is widely disputed within the natter community. (that's a lie literally nobody talks about him). Trivia * youngest regular user of Natter * related to Not Hin * self declaredly one of the three Snake Bearers, with Snek and Cansome. * favourite emojis include ��, ��, ✨, ™, and Him (��) * creator of Natterdachi Life * is secretly british, but has a really weird american accent * refuses to capitalise anything unless its for The Meme * creator of Lamb Suce (after omitting the 'A' in a typo) Find Monch Elsewhere * instagram: @maybe.monch * discord: monch™#6707 Monch can be found on the Natter Discord. ¿ɥɔuoɯ ¿ɥɔuoɯ emerged on September 2nd, after natter was supposed to die in timeline one, posting 'natter is dead. monch is gone.' '''i'm still here, he left me behind.' ''Not much else is known about him.Category:Natters __FORCETOC__